


For Your Eyes Only

by bisexualbarry



Series: proposal fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tickle Fights, thats all i can think of lol, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: 5 times Oliver was almost caught being the sap he is + the 1 time he was.





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should warn you guys that this was written on my phone, so it may not be my best writing xD but thank you to mike for beta'ing this for me. youre the best (:

**1**  
  
Oliver didn't really like anybody knowing, but he could be rather affectionate when he wanted to be. Barry reveled in it whenever he could, even if that meant they could possibly be caught, much to the annoyance of his older boyfriend. Barry himself was the type of person to be overly fond with someone, wherever or whenever that may be. Iris had once jokingly compared him to a cat, saying he always needed somebody petting him or cuddling him. While he didn't disagree, the main person he loved getting attention from was Oliver.   
  
Every Friday night was dedicated to the two of them. Barry had all but demanded that they start having regular date nights after unintentionally spending a few months without seeing each other. Of course, they each had their own villains to deal with, plus all the time traveling and other worlds were still something new and to be explored more. Oliver tended to tune out during these ramblings, but Barry still appreciated the somewhat willing ear to blabber to.   
  
That particular Friday, Barry was waiting for Oliver to finish up his workout routine before heading back to his place for movie night. Barry had chosen the movies for them, since Oliver tended to be rather picky when it came to what movies he watched. Barry didn't care either way, and he had an excuse to be unnecessarily close to Oliver if Oliver chose a scary movie.   
  
As Oliver was cooling down, Barry made his way over to his boyfriend, fresh water bottle in his outstretched hand. "Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy it is watching you work out?" he asked nonchalantly, bringing a laugh from the archer. "Seriously. All the muscles and sweat. A total turn on. The sweat, though. That I could do without."   
  
"Oh really?" Oliver asked, quirking an eyebrow. Barry froze a little in place. He knew exactly what that meant.   
  
"Oliver Queen, don't you dare," Barry warned, but it fell on deaf ears.   
  
Barry was soon squealing as he was running away from Oliver in the foundry. He could've easily flashed out, but it wouldn't have been very fair to Oliver. Still, Barry was quick on his feet and easily dodged Oliver, if only barely. Unfortunately for Barry, he soon found himself on the floor, laughing like a madman as Oliver managed to hit every one of his tickle spots.   
  
"Oliver, please!" Barry managed to get out between laughs. Oliver wasn't having any of it, though, and continued on.   
  
Oliver stopped soon after, though, letting the speedster under him catch his breath. Barry wasn't sure what his face looked like (mostly likely blotchy and tear stained), but Oliver's face had softened and the look alone made Barry's heart race. He met his boyfriend in the middle, their lips meeting for a sweet kiss that could almost make Barry's toes curl.   
  
"I'm so in love with you," Oliver murmured, making Barry beam.   
  
"I guess you're lucky I'm so in love with you, as well," Barry replied, kissing Oliver once more.   
  
Suddenly, the signature sound of Felicity's heels clacking on the stairs made both men scramble up off the floor. She simply quirked an eyebrow at seeing the two heroes standing in the middle of the foundry, but didn't comment on it. She simply gave a small wave before grabbing her forgotten tablet and making her way back out. Barry and Oliver exchanged a look. Barry was beaming and it was only so long before Oliver's stern face broke and was replaced with a matching grin.   
  
**2**  
  
"Hey, are you busy?"   
  
Barry looked up from his report to meet the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend. Grinning, Barry shook his head before getting up and kissing his boyfriend in greeting. "What are you doing here? Is there a mission or something I'm forgetting about?"   
  
"No, just...knowing you, you have a bad tendency of forgetting to eat lunch, so I brought you some food." Oliver held up a brown paper bag, filled with what Barry knew to be food.   
  
"You traveled six hundred miles to bring me Big Belly Burger?" Barry asked, accepting the food and walking back to his desk.   
  
"Not Big Belly Burger." Oliver watched as Barry took out the container of homemade chicken noodle soup and some crackers. "I, um. The soup is a family recipe that I've been meaning to have you try, but we've been so busy, and whenever you're over for dinner, I end up making something else..."   
  
"Oliver, I'm...this is so sweet, you didn't have to do this," Barry said, setting the food down and wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck. "Thank you, though."   
  
Oliver put his hands on Barry's hips. "I love you, Barry. You're as much apart of the Queen family as Thea and I are." He gave Barry a kiss before pulling away. "Let me know how you like it, by the way. I'll be in town until tomorrow."   
  
"I will. Thank you, again."   
  
Oliver grinned as he started walking out. He almost bumped into Joe and muttered an apology before slipping by and down the stairs. Joe shared a questioning look with Barry before continuing on with what he went up to the lab for.   
  
**3**  
  
“And here I thought Oliver Queen didn’t do these things,” Barry said with a laugh, standing in front a half made blanket fort in his living room.   
  
“I can have fun,” Oliver defended, throwing a pillow at Barry. “I heard Thea mention offhand a while back about how she used to make blanket forts and wanted to make one with Roy.”   
  
“So that made you want to build one?” Barry asked, quirking an eyebrow as he walked closer.   
  
“I wanted to make one with you,” Oliver said, his voice soft as he wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist.   
  
Barry blushed hotly and kissed Oliver’s cheek. “Well. I suppose that’s a valid reason for setting up a blanket fort in the middle of my living room.”   
  
Iris suddenly walked in, her spare key to the apartment still in her outstretched hand. She paused when she saw what was happening in the living room, and a soft giggle spilling out of her lips. “What’s this?”   
  
“A blanket fort!” Barry stated proudly. He caught Oliver’s eye a minute before softening. “It was my idea. I haven’t made one since we were kids, and I wanted to relive it.”   
  
“Aw, that’s sweet,” Iris said, smiling. “I won’t be in your hair for long. I just left my straightener here after I spent the night last weekend.”   
  
“It’s still on the counter. My hair’s too short to use it.”   
  
Iris snorted, but retrieved the object without hassle. With a quick goodbye, Iris slipped back out the door.   
  
**4**  
  
Humming happily, Barry walked hand in hand with Oliver along the boardwalk in Coast City. Hand holding was about as much PDA as Oliver was comfortable with showing, and Barry honestly didn’t mind a bit. He always felt safe whenever his hand was in Oliver’s, the warm weight of his boyfriend’s hand resting in his.   
  
“Do you want some ice cream?” Oliver asked suddenly, pointing to a small shop nearby. “We can even sit near the water to eat it, if you’d like.”   
  
“Sounds great,” Barry replied, grinning and gently squeezing Oliver’s hand.  
  
After they both got their ice cream, they made their way to a bench that was sat in the sand. It was close enough to the water for Barry to feel cold from the wind, but far enough away that the wind wasn’t too bothersome. They ate in silence for a bit before Barry tried being funny and stealing a bit of Oliver’s ice cream. Oliver looked like he was trying hard not to laugh when the would be stolen ice cream fell off Barry’s spoon and onto his thigh.   
  
“Oh fuck, that’s cold,” Barry complained, taking his napkin and getting as much of the ice cream off as he could.   
  
“I can’t take you anywhere,” Oliver teased.   
  
Instead of making fun of him more, Oliver filled his own spoon with some of his ice cream before offering it to Barry. Blushing, Barry ate off the spoon, his cheeks tainting red as he ate it. They made eye contact a minute before starting to lean towards each other for a kiss. Unfortunately for the both of them, a couple of teenage girls had spotted Oliver and wandered over to spew off questions to him.   
  
**5**  
  
“This is just about the cheesiest date you’ve ever taken me on. You know, you’re a closet sap,” Barry said, holding his minigolf putter and narrowly avoiding clubbing Oliver in the head with it.   
  
“Okay, can you please stop swinging that around? I feel like I’m going to get knocked in the head soon,” Oliver said with a laugh, grabbing Barry’s putter and moving it towards the ground instead of up in the air. “And I’m not a closet sap, I just like treating you with...things.”   
  
“Eloquent, Mr. Queen,” Barry said with a laugh. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”   
  
“Yeah, real lucky,” Oliver agreed, his voice fond. He kissed Barry a minute before turning and going to the first hole.   
  
Barry blushed hotly, smiling as he followed behind Oliver. They played for a while in relative calmness, the both of them just focusing on playing. But eventually, them being themselves, they grew bored of playing nice and started getting competitive with one another.   
  
“I’m not about to get kicked out of minigolf just to prove a point,” Barry said, pointing a finger at Oliver. “So if you want to hit your ball as hard as you can and hit someone, then go ahead. But I’m not doing it.”   
  
Oliver grinned. “I won’t hit anybody if I have the shot under control.”   
  
“Okay, Mr. Accuracy, let’s see you do it,” Barry challenged, his hands on his hips.   
  
Oliver snuck a kiss to Barry’s cheek, making the latter fight off a blush as he waited for his boyfriend to make a fool of himself. As predicted, Oliver _didn’t_ have the shot under control, and ended up sending the ball flying past the next hole completely, hitting someone in the back of the foot. Barry dissolved into snickers as Oliver, as red as could be, went and retrieved the golf ball. When Oliver got back, Barry opened his mouth to say “I told you so” but was quickly cut off by another pair of lips.   
  
“Kiss me all you want, but I was right,” Barry muttered, still laughing as he kissed Oliver.   
  
Oliver pulled back and gently cupped Barry’s cheek. “Maybe I just like making you smile,” he said, making Barry’s laughter die down and for him to get ‘heart eyes’ (Iris’s words, not his). “You have a beautiful smile.”   
  
“You have a beautiful everything,” Barry replied, pulling Oliver in for another kiss.   
  
“Barry?”   
  
Barry pulled away and looked behind him to see Caitlin and Cisco just a few holes away from them. Caitlin must’ve spotted them when she heard Barry laughing. Grinning, Barry waved at her before turning to Oliver. “Can we wait for them to catch up and finish the rest with them?”   
  
Oliver looked torn a minute before he finally nodded.   
  
**+1**  
  
Barry and Oliver made their way into the cortex, hands swinging lightly between them. The others were all standing there, celebrating their victory over defeating Zoom. Barry had invited Team Arrow over for the celebration to relax them a bit and let them not worry for a few hours.   
  
“Congrats on the victory, again,” Oliver said, moving his hand to wrap around Barry’s waist, gently squeezing his hip. “I’m proud of you.”   
  
“Thank you. That means a lot,” Barry replied, smiling at Oliver. “I love you. Thank you for helping me relax over these past few months. I know the dates were silly or whatever, but I appreciate it.”   
  
“Any time spent with you is worth it, Barry,” Oliver said sincerely. “I love you.”   
  
Barry smiled, pulling Oliver in for a long kiss. Someone was eventually clearing their throat, and the two pulled away long enough to see that they were being watched. Barry blushed and kissed Oliver’s cheek before making his way over to where Iris and Joe were.   
  
A couple hours later, and Oliver was calling everybody to attention. He looked nervous, but with an encouraging smile from Laurel, he pressed through. “So I’m not one to normally do big things like this, but I figured with the type of year both teams have had, I figured that it would be a nice change of pace.” He turned to where Barry was standing and gestured him over. Shyly, Barry walked over and grabbed Oliver’s outstretched hand. “Barry Allen, you are my soulmate in every sense of the word. Ever since you came stumbling into Queen Consolidated, I knew you’d become a permanent fixture in my life, even if I didn’t know it at the time.” He let go of Barry’s hand to dig something out of his pocket. Barry’s eyes widened before filling with tears as Oliver got down on one knee in front of him. “So I thought I would make you permanently part of my life. Will you marry me?”   
  
The box opened to reveal one of the most gorgeous rings Barry had ever seen. It was a simple ring with a single small diamond on a silver band. And while Barry wasn’t one for jewelry, he loved the ring that sat in front of him. “Yes,” he breathed out, smiling wide. “Fuck, Ollie. Yes!”   
  
Oliver grinned in reply before slipping the ring onto Barry’s finger. He stood up and pulled Barry into a kiss as the people around them applauded.   
  
“I love you so much,” Barry blubbered, laughing a little as he pulled away enough to stare at the ring. “God, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”   
  
“I can’t wait, either,” Oliver replied before pulling Barry in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel me to write, my dudes. they would be much appreciated ;D
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
